Day by Day
by monique122
Summary: "Can't you just, be happy for me?" He asked as she watched her slowly start to pick up around her apartment, and she groaned shaking her head as she adjusted the pillows on her couch, and looked back at him. "I am happy for you James," She says, biting the inside of her cheek as she shrugged, "I just don't want you to go." BuckyxOC
1. Chapter 1: Day by Day

It was March 19th, 1943, and Corrine Marie Rogers was stuck in between her sober brother, and their drunken buddy, James Buchanan Barnes. The three were at the 'World Exposition of Tomorrow' where Howard Stark marveled them all with his new 'flying machine' aka a car that could levitate then fall to the ground to supply Stark a chance to be comedic. Corrine knew that the car falling back to the ground was unplanned, she and Stark had planned the unveiling of his new invention for days, but she still couldn't help but mock him over it. She wasn't entirely sure what her vendetta was against Stark, maybe it's because she'd worked with him for three years, did his paper work, planned his lavish parties, and even cooked for him at times, but he never supplied her with the least bit of respect she deserved, but that was neither here nor there. No, what really was important was the fact that Bucky was about to be shipped out to fight in the war.

She helped Stark with the creations of all his war machines, his weapons, his vehicles, all of the new technology that was going to help them defeat the Nazis, but Corrine couldn't stop herself from worrying over Bucky. Her friend, the man she'd been in love with for years but was always too afraid to say anything to. She knew what that statistics were for survival, and Bucky was a Sergeant, he'd be in the fight, with the rest of the grunts, being shot at, being injured…. Being killed.

"Corriney," Corrine jumped some when Bucky placed his hand on her shoulder tenderly, and she turned, giving her drunk solider a sweet smile that he returned, "When are you going to give me a farewell kiss?"

Corrine felt her face flush, and she slapped her brother in the arm when he started the choke on his beverage from laughter, him perfectly aware of her infatuation with their friend, "When you decide that joining the army was idiotic." She says quickly, keeping her composure as she smoothed out her blouse, turning to look back at her glass on the bar counter.

Bucky gave his little drunken chuckle Corrine mocked constantly when he was sober, "It wasn't idiotic," He says shaking his head, downing a bit more of his drink as he leaned against the counter, trying to get her to look back over at him, "You know perfectly well I'm doing an honorable thing Corrine." He sounded a bit serious now, and Corrine just closes her eyes.

"Doesn't mean that I agree with it James," She mutters bitterly as she gathers her gloves, purse, and hat from the counter, "Now if you two boys excuse me, I need to find Mr. Stark before he decides to impregnate a young impressionable woman." She says quickly as she folds her jacket over her arm, giving her brother a look that stated 'stay out of trouble' before hurrying off.

Bucky watched at Corrine's retreating figure, turning to look down the bar, knowing already that Howard Stark was sitting at the end of the bar with women flocking around him, "What's your sister's deal?" Bucky asked, looking back at Steve.

Steve gave his friend a small shrug, looking down at his hands nervously. He knew perfectly well what was wrong with his older sister, but he also knew that if he told Bucky what was wrong, she'd snap his scrawny neck.

"You do to know," Bucky said quickly moving over a stool, making Steve look up at him, "Come on Steve, just tell me what's wrong with her, why's she so mad?"

Steve shook his head, "Nope, I'm under strict moral code not to say a thing." He said and went to drink his drink, but Bucky took it from his hands and slid it down the counter

"Steve, tell me." He said, giving Steve a look and he sighed, letting out a groan.

"She doesn't want you to go," He says shaking his head as he turned to look at Bucky, "She's been a complete wreck about it since you told her you'd be shipping out soon."

Bucky stared at him for a moment, his brow creased in confusion, "Why didn't she say anything?" He asked now, and Steve shrugs again.

"Why don't you go ask her yourself."

Steve and Bucky both sat there a minute, sharing a look before Bucky sighs, "Don't get into any trouble." He says as he places some money on the counter, grabs his hat, and hurries off in the direction Corrine had gone.

Bucky had known the Rogers siblings since they were kids, they'd grown up together, all three without parents, on their own, and the fact that that they were all close in age always made it better getting along as kids. But as they got older, Corrine became very successful for a woman of her age. She went to college to study business and engineering with the funds left from their family, Steve attended an art college, while Bucky… thought going into the military would be a better route. But he had a few party years at first; he stayed with the Rogers in Corrine's apartment provided by Howard Stark, though Steven and Bucky never really met the man himself, they greatly appreciated his gift. But now, now he was being shipped off to Europe, where he could possibly die, or be captured. Anything could happen, he was aware of that, he had just come to grasp with that a few hours prior, hence his drinking and indulging in women that day. He had noticed a few glares Corrine sent the two girls he'd brought as a date for himself and Steve, and she had even eventually scared them off, or bribed them to go to Howard, Bucky wasn't entirely sure which.

But now, now he was chasing after Corrine Rogers, completely abandoning all the women at the bar he could have slept with, all because Corrine, the woman he loved, was upset with him. Bucky was sure he'd always loved Corrine, at first it was just your typical school yard crush, then it got more serious, he couldn't get her out of his mind, and he couldn't stay away from her. It wasn't until recently he realized he was actually _in_ love with her, but it was to late… It was obvious she and Stark had a thing, all the women told him about, and Corrine always seemed like she hated the men she liked the most. Which out of all the men, she acted like she hated her boss more than anyone. Bucky couldn't compete with a rich and successful man like Stark, so he didn't.

He sighs when he caught a glimpse of her dark curls and blue jacket turning into the apartment building she lived in, and he hurried after her, smiling at her doorman who gladly let him in.

"Corrine," He panted out her name holding his hand up as he removed his hat from his head, noticing her turn for a second before carrying on towards the elevator, "Corrine wait!" He called out, and darted for her again, slipping through the elevator doors just in time for them to close.

He gripped onto the golden railings of the elevator, trying to catch his breath as Corrine stared at him curiously, an eyebrow raised.

"For a soldier you sure do get out of breath easily," She states simply, looking up at Bucky as he laughed breathlessly, shaking his head as he looked towards the glowing '23' button.

"Ah, so we're going up to your room then?" He asks, gesturing towards the buttons, the bell hop looking at him curiously from the corner of his eye as Corrine rolled her eyes.

"Yes Bucky, we're going to the apartment that I share with my brother, and formally you, before you decided to go and join the great American army." She gave him a salute, rolling her eyes just in time for them to reach her floor, and she hurried out.

"Now that's not fair," Bucky said as he followed out after her, causing her to shush him, "Corrine." He whined, exasperated as he stopped beside her at her door.

"It's perfectly fair," She shouted back to him angrily, hearing the door behind them open, and they both turn, smiling at the elder man sheepishly as he sent them a look.

"You two take your bickering elsewhere;" He said angrily, "The misses is trying to sleep."

"Sorry," Corrine apologized, sending Bucky a look when he went to talk again, "Shut up." She says, and opens up the door.

Corrine's apartment was actually nice; of course Stark had provided her with it, one of the few gifts she received in her few years of working with him. She hung her jacket on the hooks beside the door, kicking her heels off and bent down to pick them up, glancing back over at Bucky as he set his hat on the table beside the front door before following after her as she walked into the main room of the apartment.

"Can't you just, be happy for me?" He asked as she watched her slowly start to pick up around her apartment, and she groaned shaking her head as she adjusted the pillows on her couch, and looked back at him.

"I am happy for you James," She says, biting the inside of her cheek as she shrugged, "I just don't want you to go."

Bucky sighed, running his hand through his short locks as she turned and headed towards her bedroom. He walked over to the small bar in her apartment, and fixed himself a glass of scotch, only turning when she walked back in, her gloves off, her hat gone, and her hair let down.

"Go ahead, help yourself." She says gesturing towards the drink in his hand sarcastically as she went into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter, sipping his drink as he tried to decipher how she'd been acting, and the few things she said. She'd gone into Europe plenty of times with Stark, sure not in the line of fire, but she was still at risk, especially being with Howard Stark himself… But he never stopped her, even when he didn't want her to go.

He just had to distract her from it, that's what he had to do. So he set his glass down, and walked over to the small little radio on her bookshelf. He flipped it on, and searched through the few stations they got, stopping once a slow song started to flow through the speakers, echoing throughout the room.

Corrine walked back into the room curiously now, looking at Bucky as he gave her a smile.

'_Day by Day_

_I'm falling more in love with you." _

She gave him a curious look as he held his hand out to her, his other hand on his chest as he swayed with the music, and she laughed shaking her head before taking his hand in hers.

'_And_ _day by day_

_My love seems to grow'_

He pulled her close, his hand going to the small of her back, the other holding hers tightly in his while she slid his hand to his back, looking up at him as he started to move her with the music, his index finger drawing lazy circles on to her clothed back.

'_There isn't any end,_

_To my devotion."_

"Corrine," He started looking down at her as she shushed him, and rested her head against his chest.

"Let's just stay like this for a while," She whispered, closing her eyes briefly as a chuckle rumbled through his chest.

'_It's deeper dear by far_

_Than any ocean'_

"Alright," Corrine nods, taking in a deep breath as his grip on her tightens, like he would never let go, like if he let go he'd be lost without her, and that's exactly how she felt about him.

'_I find that day by day_

_You're making all my dreams come true'_

Bucky dipped his head down into her hair, breathing in the smell of her shampoo, her perfume, every smell he'd grown to love so much throughout the years. His breath tickled her neck, and she felt herself shiver in his arms as his hand moved up to her waist, and he pulled back just a little.

'_I'm yours alone and I'm in love to stay_

_As we go through the years day by day_.'

Corrine felt her heart racing as Bucky moved his hand from her waist and to her cheek, his face dipping down slowly, closer and closer to hers, their lips inches apart and when she started to close her eyes, her front door burst open.

"Ms. Rogers!" Howard Stark's voice echoed down the hall, and Corrine pulled from Bucky quickly. Howard walked into the room, his eyebrows raised as he looked between the two, Corrine standing awkwardly, her arms crossed over her waist as she bit her bottom lip, and Bucky, practically glaring at the man as he chewed on his thumb nail, "Am I interrupting something?" He asked quickly quirking an eyebrow as he smirked, and Corrine could feel her face burning hotter.

"No,"

"Yes," Corrine looked over at Bucky who looked a bit disappointed and she frowned looking away from him again.

"Well," Howard started clapping his hands together as he glanced at the bar, "I've come to celebrate with my wonderful assistant; in fact, I think a pay raise would be the proper thank you." He said and Corrine smiled at that.

"A pay raise and less flirting?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip and Howard laughed loudly as he walked down the three stairs that led to her living room.

"I can't make promises darling," He said and went to her bar.

Bucky sighed, "I should get going." He said turning to Corrine, "I ship out in the morning, and I need to sleep." He walked over and briefly pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Take care Corriney." He said weakly as he turned to leave, and Corrine watched him go, slowly gathering up his things, then went out the door without even glancing back at her.

"Ahem," Corrine turned quickly to look at Howard, noticing the strange look on his face, "Corrine, If I didn't know any better I'd say that man's wanting a proper farewell." He said, raising his eyebrow.

Corrine stood there for a second, staring at her boss, trying to understand what he meant before smiling.

"BUCKY!" She shouted for him as she darted out of her door, and down the hall. She had kicked her heels off once she saw the elevator, "Bucky wait!" She called out after him as she darted down the hall, Bucky finally noticing her when she shouted at him, and he went to move, telling the bell hop to hold the elevator just as Corrine slipped through the closing doors, and jumped into his arms.

She'd crashed her lips to his, his arms around her waist as he held her tightly up off the ground, kissing her back with just as much force, neither of them caring that the bell hop was turning as red as a cherry.

"I swear to god James Buchanan Barnes if you get yourself killed I will kill you," Corrine said against his lips, and Bucky laughed shaking his head.

"I'm not that easy to kill Corriney," He breathed pressing his lips to hers again, running his hand through her hair as he set her down, the elevator dinging once they reached the lobby.

Corrine followed Bucky out of the elevator, wiping at her eyes as he put his hat on, "You've got to write me every day." She says with a firm nod, her hands clinched into fists at her side, "You've got to stay out of trouble… make sure you always have ammo, don't… don't try to be a hero, and please come home soon."

Bucky gripped Corrine's hand, "I can't promise that I won't be a hero," He said pressing his lips to her knuckles before pulling her close, "But I will write every day, and I will come home, I promise."

Corrine nods, biting down hard on her bottom lip before throwing her arms around Bucky's neck, and help him close, trying her hardest not to cry.

"I promise you Corrine," He whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair, "I promise I will be okay." Corrine nods quickly, sniffling as she pulls away, Bucky seeing the tears in her eyes, and gives her a sad smile, "I'll come back, and we can finally get this solved." He said gesturing between then and she laughs, wiping at her eyes.

"Don't go getting any girls pregnant," She says making Bucky roll his eyes, "I'll see you off in the morning," She says taking in a breath as she gives him a forced smile.

"Make all the other men jealous?"

She laughs as she nods, Bucky pressing his lips to hers, wanting desperately to tell her he loved her, but he wasn't sure if that's what she wanted, or needed to hear right now, "I see you then." He says and pulls back, despite every fiber of his being telling him to hold on.

Corrine nods again, her hand still in his as he slowly walked away, until finally his fingers slipped from her grasp, "Bye Bucky."

_** So, this was just something I've been cooking up. It'll probably stay as a series of one shots unless I get a lot of people demanding for more, so let me know what you guys think._


	2. Chapter 2: Charlie Boy

"Howard, I desperately need you to wake up and help me."

Corrine was frantic, the sun wasn't out yet, and she'd had yet to sleep. Bucky was leaving in two hours, and she'd ransacked her closet trying to find the perfect dress, Howard Stark passed out in her bed from his long night of drinking.

She and her employer had an odd relationship, most of the times she could hardly stand him, especially when discussing terms for business plans, but that's why he had her; she was the little angel on his shoulder, the only thing keeping the great Stark in line. "HOWARD."

Howard groaned, and sat up in bed, squinting as he tried to focus on the blur of white that was running back and forth in the room, carrying all sorts of colorful fabrics in her arms. "Is there something you need Ms. Rogers?" He asked with a yawn, rubbing at his eyes as he threw his legs over the side of the bed, pulling at his suspenders. He'd slept fully clothed, normally when coming to Ms. Roger's house he got to take the guest room, but somehow he had ended up in her bed, and he didn't quite remember how.

"I need to find a dress," She sighed turning to him as she held up a red short sleeved dress, that was tight in the waist, then flowed down over her thighs and to her knees, "What about this one?" She asked hopeful.

Howard rubbed at his eyes, yawning some as he stood up and walked over to her, "Are you going somewhere?" He asked in confusion, taking the skirt of the dress in his hands to examine it before sighing, and dropping it, making his way out of the room, "That one will be good if you're going to church." He called out, ducking when she chucked a heel at him.

"I'm seeing James off today," She called out as she picked up a white dress from the pile of clothes on the floor, hearing Steve's door open, "Steven! Come here a second, don't bother Mr. Stark."

Steve stopped dead in his tracks at the mention of Mr. Stark and he leaned forward some, Howard waving at him from his spot on their couch, "Uh… coming." He said as he waved back awkwardly before slowly backing up into his sister's room.

"How's this dress look," She asked once Steve was in her room, and he turned, his mouth agape still from Howard Stark sitting in their living room.

"That's your boss," He says pointing towards the room he was in, and Corrine sighed rolling her eyes as she dropped the dress some.

"Yes, I'm aware, now tell me how this dress looks."

Steve shakes his head turning back to his sister as he looked at the dress, making a face, "Corrine, every dress looks great on you, and this is Bucky you're going to see, I don't think he's going to care if you went in a potato sack." He sighs as he shakes his head, both of them jumping a bit when they heard something crash to the ground, and the radio start blasting music.

"Ugh, go see what Mr. Stark's done now, and tell him to head home, we've got a meeting with some big time investors at noon." She says as she folds the dress over her arm, giving Steve a look when he just stood there, "go!"

Steve hurried out of her room now, and went towards the living room watching as Howard Stark, the Howard Stark, picked up the flowers he'd knocked off the bookshelf.

"I was just trying to turn on the news, see if anyone had anything to say about my expo last night," He explained as he stood up straight, giving the short scrawny man a once over before grabbing his jacket from off the back of the couch.

Steve wasn't entire sure why he was so awe struck by Howard Stark being in his living room, it's not like it was that surprising, his sister was the man's personal assistant after all, but still, the fact a billionaire was standing in his living room, and had just picked up a mess, he made, it was crazy.

"Howard," Corrine walked back into the room now, her hair miraculously at loss of the curlers, and full of bouncing curls, "You need to get home, get some breakfast, and do not drink anymore today." She said as she put her pearl earrings in, looking up at Mr. Stark, "I need you at the office exactly at noon; this could be a big opportunity for you if these investors sign on to the project."

Mr. Stark nods as he slips his coat on, "Noon, big investors, profit." He says walking over to her as he places his hands on her shoulders, "I'll be there." He says giving Corrine a smile, "You look absolutely stunning, your soldier's going to regret every joining the ranks." He says, smiling when she laughed, "I'll see you at noon, Ms. Rogers." He says before heading out.

"B-Bye," Steve called out after Stark, who had already shut the door behind him and Corrine sighed.

"Go get dressed Steve, we have to see Bucky off."

Steve sighed, "Right, alright, I'll be done in a few minutes." Corrine smiles nodding once at him as he heads back to his bedroom and she hurries into her bathroom, she fluffs her curls, making sure not a single strand was uncurled. She reached into her makeup bag and reapplies a coat of red lipstick, rubbing her lips together to make sure it was all even, and checked to make sure none had gotten on her teeth. She looked decent enough she supposed, the white halter top dress hugged her curves, and the sweetheart neckline exposed just enough of her cleavage to be appealing but not to risqué.

"Bucky Barnes eat your heart out," Corrine turned quickly, rolling her eyes as she spotted her best friend, Lily, standing at the bathroom door, "I hope you don't mind that I let myself in, and I got that thing you asked for." She says quickly as she came in, her heels clicking against the tile floor as she set object wrapped in brown paper on the counter.

Corrine smiled brightly, "Oh god, Lils thank you so much." She says quickly as she picked it up, and tore the paper from it grinning, "It's perfect Lily." She says as she ran her fingers over the name engraved in the leather bound book.

"I don't see why you thought a journal was the best present for Bucky," Lily sighed as she pulled herself onto the counter, crossing her ankles as she tilted her head to the side, "a nice shag at the train station sounds like a more appropriate gift."

Corrine scoffed sending her friend a look, "I don't do quick shags Lillian," She says with a shake of her head, pulling the strings from the book and flipped it open to the front page, "Do you have a pen on you?"

Lily reaches into her little clutch and pulls out a pin, handing it over to Corrine who quickly leans forward, and starts to scribble something in cursive in the front of the book, "A love note, how cliché."

Corrine rolled her eyes, smiling still as she dotted her Is, "It's not a love note, and it's not cliché." She says as she signed her name, sighing happily, "Lily, we kissed last night."

Lily raises an eyebrow, as if waiting for more. "Was this before or after you promised your hand in marriage?" She smirks, grinning at the glare she received. "I'm only teasing. Really, though, that kiss could've been the perfect opportunity to suggest a quick shag. That, my friend, would've been a proper send off."

Corrine sighed, turning to look at her friend, "There's not going to be any shagging, he's leaving, and I don't even know how he really feels." She says as she flips through the pages in the journal, stopping when a corner of a picture slipped out of the pages, "What's this?" Corrine questioned, pulling the picture out of the journal, ignoring Lillian's protests, gasping when she saw what the picture was.

"LILLIAN!" She snapped turning to her as she gaped down at the picture, and then up at her friend, "I told you to get rid of this!" Corrine looked back down at the picture, almost shuddering at the image of herself laying on the hood of an Army jeep, her fingers to her forehead as she saluted the camera, her midriff exposed, only in a brassiere with a cut off version of a soldier's jacket, her thighs and legs bare other than the short skirt she wore.

Lilian rolled her eyes, "There was no way I was going to get rid of that picture Corrine," She says pointing down at the photo, "You look amazing, and it was taken to support the troops, Bucky's a troop, so I thought it support him." She kinked an eyebrow at her friend, and Corrine made a face looking back down at the photo.

"Corrine," Corrine jumped at the sound of her brother's voice, and quickly stuffed the photo back into the journal, turning to see Steve, who was blushing because of the kiss Lillian blew is way, "I'm ready." He says, and Corrine nods grabbing the journal and wrapped the strings back around it.

"Alright, alright, we gotta get going then, Lily," Corrine turned to look at her friend, smiling, "You're welcome to come."

Lillian shook her head, "No, no, Bucky's got his hands full as it having to deal with you," She says tapping her finger on her friend's nose gently, "He can't handle me too, I'll see the two of you later." She says as she walked passed Corrine, who went back to gussing up. Lillian smiles down at Steve when she passes him, dragging her finger across her chest, her laugh ringing out when he stumbled back some before disappearing down the hall.

"Alright," Corrine says with a firm nod, and turns to Steve, 'Let's go"

Steve hold his arm out, and Corrine wraps hers around his, letting her younger brother escort her from their apartment building.

The walk to the train station wasn't very long, and the traffic in the morning wasn't too terrible, so they were able to make it with twenty minutes to spare. As Corrine passed the troops waiting for their train, she earned some cat calls, shushing her brother whenever he'd try to defend her honor.

"They're just a bunch of lonely soldiers Steve," Corrine laughed as she tapped her fingers nervously on the journal in her hands, "Let them look."

Steve scoffed, "Lonely or not, it's rude." He mutters and Corrine rolls her eyes, the two of them both stopping when someone else whistled.

"Alright, listen here buddy!" Steve turned around quickly, getting ready to lay into the guy until he saw that it was Bucky, and he just sighed.

"What's that punk?" Bucky laughed, and Corrine just smiled at him as Steve crosses his arms over his chest.

"Jerk." Bucky smiles at his friend, shaking his head before pulling him in for a hug, the two hugging briefly before Steve pulled away, "Uh, you be careful alright? I've got somewhere to be." Steve said, and Bucky nods.

"I'll be home for dinner Steve," Corrine says when he went to walk off, "I'll cook something good tonight." Steve turns, smiling a bit as he nods before walking away, leaving Bucky alone with Corrine.

Corrine shifted on her feet some, Bucky looking at the book in her hands, "What's that?" He asks, gesturing towards it.

"Oh, oh this," Corrine stutters, wanting to slap herself for it, "This is for you." She says, holding it out to him, "It's for you to write it while you're there, to keep your thoughts." She says smiling when he took it.

"This is great Corrine," He says smiling at her as he undid the strings, "Really, thank you."

"I wrote something in there, but I don't want you to read it until you're on the train," She says quickly putting her hand on top of the book when he went to open it, "And uh, well, there's a picture in there, of me."

Bucky quirked an eyebrow, "A picture?" He questioned and she nods, he lets curiosity get the better of him, and he moves her hand gently, ignoring her protests as he opens the book, his eyes widening at the picture of her.

"Oh god, this is so embarrassing, it was Lilly's idea." She says quickly covering her face with her hands, and Bucky shakes his head slowly, smiling some as he picks the picture up, examining it a bit better.

Corrine knew her face must have been as read as her lips by now, and she slowly moved her hands from her face when Bucky laughed quietly and took a hold of her waist with one of his hands, "It is perfect Corrine." He said, the picture back in its place in his new journal, and the book held in his other hand.

"Really?" She asked hopeful, and he nods making her sigh in relief, looking around when the train started up, feeling her heart drop.

"I have to go Corrine," He said sadly, moving his hand from her waist to her cheek, "Please don't cry again." He whispered when he saw the tears in her eyes.

Corrine nods, "I'm not going to cry," She said, her voice cracking some, and he smiles sadly pressing his lips to hers.

Corrine wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her while he tangled his free hand into her hair, his other hand on her lower back, pulling her closer to him.

Bucky had wanted to join the forces, he'd always had, even as a kid it was his dream to go out and defend his country, and the fact he looked good in the uniform helped some too… But now that he had to deal with this, knowing that Corrine had feelings for him and he was leaving her behind. He didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to have to lose her to Howard Stark, or her lose him to the war, but as the train whistled again he knew he had to go, he couldn't get out of it now.

When Bucky finally pulled back Corrine bit down on her lip watching as he wiped the lipstick from his lips, and reached down to grab his duffle, holding her book up for her to see, "I'll write in it every day, and write to you every day." He says and she nods quickly, giving him a forced smile as he took a step backwards towards the gate leading towards the train entrance.

"Don't open that journal again until you're pulling out of the train station James, and don't question anything." She sniffles wiping at her eyes as he nods, turning around to climb over the railings. Corrine took in a steady breath as she watched him jump to the ground, avoiding a few of the troops moving passed him to get onto the train.

"Is it almost as good as the photo?" He laughed as he gripped onto the railings, looking down at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Better," She says and walks over to the railings, she grips onto the bars and pulls herself up, her heels in the splits between each railing, Bucky taking her face in his hands, and kissing her forcefully. She pulled away smiling, "Don't get yourself killed Bucky." She says, pressing her lips to his cheek, laughing when it left a perfect stain of her lips.

"I won't, I'll be back to care of both you and the punk." He says, and she smiles nodding once before moving back to the ground, waving goodbye to him as he collected his things again, then headed into the train, leaving her standing there alone.

Corrine sighed, her heels in hand, and a paper bag of groceries on her hip as she struggled to get her key into the door. Since leaving the train station she'd cried for a good thirty minutes, headed over to Howard's office, where he still asleep on his couch and got him cleaned up and ready for the meeting.

The meeting when well, Dr. Erskin was able to convince a few more buyers into investing in the Super Soldier project and Howard made through it without insulting, or flirting with anyone, other than her. To cut it short it was a very long and tiring day, so coming up and being able to spend time with her brother was going to be the highlight of it.

She managed to get her door open, and she stumbled in, tossing her heels onto the floor and carried the bag towards the kitchen, "Steve? Steve are you home?"' She called out setting the groceries on the kitchen counter, "Steve come help me with dinner, we're having lasagna!" She says, as she started to unpack the ingredients sighing when Steve didn't answer her.

"Steven!?" She called out again going towards the bedrooms and knocked on his door once, waiting for an answer but didn't receive one so she let herself in only to find an empty room. She frowned leaning against the doorway, "Where the hell are you." She muttered before noticing the slip of paper on his night stand. She walked over and picked it up, slowly sitting down on his bed as she read it.

_Corrine,_

_I'm sorry. But I won't be back, not until the war is over at least. I'm going to basic training. They finally let me in sis, they looked passed my… disability so to say, and they're sending me off with the rest of the troops. I'll write you when I can, and I promise to be home. Take Care._

_- Steve_

Corrine closed her eyes, crumpling the note up in her hands before throwing it to the floor. Bucky was gone, maybe not coming back, and now her baby brother was going to go risk his life in this damn war and she was going to be left by herself, with no one.

*_*Okay, so I'm slowly falling in love with this… and it may or may develop into an actual story instead of one shots, we shall see. Thank you everyone who favorite and is falling this story, and kktniss thank you so much for taking the time to review and I hope you like this chapter!_


End file.
